


Lost Love

by Dragontamer05



Category: D.Gray-man, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A heart broken man makes for the best prey for the Millennium Earl, AU August, F/M, Gen, Yugioh d.gray-man crossover au idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: Death took his beloved to soon, this heart broken man is willing to do anything to get her back.





	Lost Love

"No...please..." Pegasus begged.

Sitting at his beloved Cecelia's side he gripped her hand, he couldn't believe this was happening. 

"You...you can't leave, there's still so much....so much I want to do with you." He brought her hand to his cheek, yet not matter what he said Pegasus knew it was for nought. 

She'd been ill for a long time and he'd known there was a chance they may be parted sooner then either would like but this was far too soon, in another month she was to have her eighteenth birthday and in a couple years he would take her as his bride. That beautiful bright future was gone now as looked back down at Cecelia, his childhood friend and the love of his life. Only to be surprised to see there was little sadness in her eyes, and she gave a weak but still warm smile.

"Maximillion...I..love you...." She breathed heavily her voice not much more then a whisper now, "...I love the time we shared. I...I know this isn't what either of us wanted but...but try not to focus on the time we didn't have and think about the time we did. I'll always be with you, right here."  
Slowly her arm raised from the bed and a shaky hand rested over Pegasus' heart before sliding limping back down.  
\---

Alone in his room, surrounded only by paint and canvas he began to paint. When ever he felt sad painting had helped in the past maybe it would now. Instead he only felt worse as he gazed at his many portraits he made of his beautiful fiance, he didn't even had the motivation to paint. With Cecelia gone so was his muse and he wondered if he'd ever be able to pick up the brush again.

Sighing heavily Pegasus sat down on the floor, a thin brush dropping from his fingers all he wanted right now was the love of his life back.

"Oh you poor poor man," Came a strange voice.

For am moment lost so deeply in his own thoughts Pegasus didn't respond till he looked up to see a fat man standing next to him. He had gray skin and large pointed ears, his mouth kept a constant toothy grin even as he spoke. He carried with him an umbrella with a small jack-o-lantern at the top. He wore a white jacket and black a top hat decorated with skulls around it, a pair of small gold rimmed glasses hid his eyes. 

"Who..who are you? How'd you get in here?" He asked from his spot on the floor, his mind must have been playing tricks on him or maybe this was all a dream.

"Why I'm here to help you." He continued walking closer. "I'm the Millennium Earl and I help people like you, poor heart broken souls who've had their loved ones taken away to soon by that so called god of yours."

Pegasus listened thinking as the Milllennium Earl spoke, could he really reunite him with his darling Cecelia? "Can you really do it? How do I know this isn't some trick?"

The Millennium Earl tipped his hat, "Why of course, I'm a man of my word." A metal looking skeleton appeared beside him, "If you really want your darling love back then all you need do is call her name loud she will return to with in this body I created."

It seemed to good to be true but at this point Pegasus would do anything just to have her back by his side, no matter the cost. Slowly he stepped closer to metal frame staring up at it and with out another moments hesitation called for his darling Cecelia with all his heart. Not moments later after he'd spoken her name a black star appeared on the skeleton before him and it moved.

"Peg-Pegasus," Her gentle soft voice came out of the metal skeleton frame, "Why?"

Pegasus grinned in delight, it had worked. "Oh thank you." She was back they could be together "Why? I did it so we could be together again, this man gave us a second chance don't you see."

All she could do was scream in sorrow, "How could you, look what you made me into! How could we possibly have a life like this?"

Seeing her reaction made his stomach tie in knots and he wondered if he'd truly made the right choice. What had he done, he'd never thought bringing her back would cause her such pain. "I'm sorry my love, I only wanted more time with you.

The Mlinnium Earl chuckled, this had to be the easiest one yet. "Now go my dear and kill the man you so love, so you may always be together."

He could only watch with glee as the akumatized woman killed the man she loved and took his body and quite literally wore it disguising herself as him.


End file.
